Problem: Brandon ate 2 slices of pie. Luis ate 5 slices. If Brandon ate $\dfrac{2}{12}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Explanation: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{12}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 12 slices. $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${7}$ out of $12$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{12}$ of the pie.